Poland's Snowman!
by Strawberry1812
Summary: Poland's bored and decides to build a snowman and Liet helps him out!-One Shot, Liet's POV mostly.


**Poland's Snowman**

"Like, Liet! I have like, the best idea eveeeeeer!"

The Republic of Lithuania, or more commonly known to others as Toris, looked over, only half-heartedly interested. The Republic of Poland, or Feliks, had been known to have many of these "best ideas eveeeeeer"'s, the question was, how insane was it (such as the "Let's cover the house with sparkles!" idea) and would he actually carry it out (such as the "let's buy a bunch of ponies because they're cute!" idea)? With Feliks, you could never tell.

Toris looked at his best friend. Feliks was wearing a green and red dress with sparkles to rival confetti, which would have been a weird statement had Toris been talking about any other guy. The personification of Poland was currently staring out a window, nose pressed to the glass, mesmerized by the dancing snowflakes that were piling up on the week's worth of snow. "Let's, like, build a snowman!"

Now, this sounded like a completely harmless idea. However, Toris had learned the hard way that not all of Poland's ideas were as…innocent as they sounded. Also, the idea of going out to the below freezing weather just to build something that would melt soon anyways wasn't as appealing to Toris as staying inside Felik's warm house with a good book, like he had been doing right before Feliks gave his grand idea.

"Well…" Lithuania started, not wanting to hurt his friend's feelings. "Oh, like, come on already!" The Pole already had his jacket and gloves on, and was heading out the door. "You wouldn't, like, make me do all the work now, like, would you?" Feliks smiled as he ran outside, leaving the door open for Toris to follow. Toris sighed and stood up from his usual couch in Felik's house._ I really shouldn't just give in so easily to all his ideas… but then again, I really don't have anything else too interesting to do… _Toris thought as he pulled on his jacket and walked out the door, closing it with a soft _slam_.

Feliks was running around crazily, with his mouth open and arms out, trying to catch snowflakes. Toris laughed silently to himself. In all the centuries that he'd known Feliks, he hadn't really changed much personality-wise. He had always been the same: goofy, girly, and full of crazy ideas. He was snapped out of his ponderings however, when a snowball found its mark on his forehead. "Like, come on Liet! It's gonna be the biggest snowman ever! You like, have to help me!" Feliks shouted over to Lithuania from around the side of his house where he was packing snow. Lithuania laughed and shook his head, clearing some snow from his dark hair. _Surely not the biggest snowman built_, Toris mused as he walked towards his friend. _There's plenty of snow around, someone in all of the country who has a head start surely has made a bigger one_…

*** six days later***

"What do you like; think we should name him Liet?" Feliks asked, staring up to his friend Toris, who was currently sitting on the roof with a face of pure exhaustion. "I don't know, you decide. It was your idea after all…" Liet looked both a little annoyed and regretful saying this, with a face of "why did I ever let him talk me into this again?" "What's like, wrong Liet?" Feliks asked climbing the ladder to his roof and sitting beside his friend. _What's wrong? What's wrong is that you convinced me to postpone all my meetings and work for six days straight just to build a giant snowman, that's what's wrong._ Liet fumed silently inside, but Feliks looked really concerned, and he didn't want to hurt his feelings or get into a fight about the stupid snowman, so instead Toris just said "Nothing, I'm just tired, really. Six days of work took a lot out of me." _Which isn't really a lie…_ "But it was like, soooooo worth it right? Cuz like, now we totally have like the most giant snowman ever!" Poland squealed in delight, looking up at their masterpiece. "I know! Let's, like, name him Milocinek!". Personally, Toris didn't really care what they named their giant snowman, as long as he could go home and get out of the snow already, so he just nodded. "Ok, let's like, go inside. I'm kinna getting like, cold now, aren't you?" Feliks said as he climbed down the ladder and going in through his front door. Toris shook his head, following Feliks down the ladder. When he got to the bottom, he paused and looked up one more time at the snowman._ Well,_ Toris thought looking at their creation;_ at least he didn't really exaggerate when he said it was the biggest snowman…_ After all, Toris was pretty sure even people with a head start on them hadn't built a 31 foot snowman with a safety cone nose.

* * *

Inspired on a real life event! (though it kinna happened a while ago...)

Google up: Poland 31 foot Snowman

Thought I don't know if any Lithuanians actually helped build the snowman, I thought it would be cute to write a fic about Poland and his best friend building a giant snowman =D.

I own nothing!


End file.
